We aren't in Riverdale no longer (Toto)
by Bhare
Summary: What do you do when you learn that you have swapped bodies with two full grown women? Not only that but these women aren't from the planet Earth. That you are trapped deep outer space in a galaxy so far away from all your loved ones. You adjust. You accept. You learn how to share your love for one another.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

(305) Trope: Role-Reversal

"Not what I had in mind." The tall redheaded doctor spoke as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Live a little." The shorter brunette grinned at her image. "Seriously Bev this is apposed to be an vacation."

Beverly eyed her best friend and lover's image in the mirror. "Deanna in case you don't notice you and I don't look like our selves here." Her eyes widen. "We are in the bodies of two teen age girls."

Deanna turned to eye the taller blonde in front of her. "Two teen age girls whom love one another."

Beverly stepped closer to the shorter brunette. "But two teen age girls whom are still too nervous to vocally tell one another their true feelings." Her hand rose to gently stroke back the raven hair from her lover's ... but not her lover in her _own_ body's hair from the smooth cheek. "We _can't_ take advantage here Deanna." She didn't miss the wanton look that was shining through the strange chocolate brown eyes.

Deanna sighed. "I would never dream of hurting either of these girls bodies." She frowned as she caught the sheer of emotion in the blue green sea. "Bev what are you feeling?"

"Lost. Confusion. Angry. Fear." Beverly spoke as she wrapped her arms around the thin waist. "Darkness. An over whelming need for an escape into a vast void." Her eyes met her soulmates. "It's not my feelings that I'm feeling Deanna. But _hers_."

Deanna nodded. "I think we got here just in time."

...

Betty blinked as she stared at herself in the mirror. She felt faint. "What the ..." Fear spiked high in her blood stream.

"Betty!" A voice spoke quickly behind her.

Betty turned quickly and stared at the woman in the doorway. "Veronica?" She breathed out.

"Oh thank God." Veronica cried as she wrapped her arms underneath her breasts. Well not her breasts per say. But some other woman's breasts ... that she somehow found herself in the body of. Staring across the room at a total stranger whom her best friend was stuck in.

"What's going on here V?" Betty's eyes widen as she felt sweat pour out of every single pour of this strange woman's body. "How? What? Seriously what is happening?"

Veronica rushed over and pulled her frighten best friend's body into her own. She felt her body press into a very familiar body. A body that she knew just as well as she knew her own body. She felt like she was coming home to a home she never wanted to leave.

Betty captured the face in front of her with the palms of her hands. The face that she longed to shower with kisses. She wanted to experience this woman's touch all over her bare skin. Her eyes widen as she ripped herself away from the woman's body that held her best friend's soul within.

The door slid open. "Don't be afraid girls." A older gentleman spoke in a gentle tone. "I take it you are Betty Cooper?" He looked over at the body of Doctor Beverly Crusher; then he looked over at Counselor Deanna Tori's body; "and you must be Veronica Lodge?"

Veronica quickly moved in front of Betty. Placing her right hand behind her; wrapping around the taller red headed woman's body; pulling her tightly against her back. "Who the hell are you? What the hell did you do to us?" She demanded in a low voice.

"My name is Commander Jean-Luc Pricard of the Starship USS Enterprise-D." He spoke holding up a calming hand.

"Okay." Veronica frowned deepened. "What the hell did you do to us?"

"You are currently in the body of Counselor Deanna Tori; Veronica. She's in your body back on Earth." Commander Pricard looked into the eyes of the woman whom he secretly loved but whom didn't love him back. "You Betty are in the body of Doctor Beverly Crusher; she's in your body."

Betty felt a pull towards the man. But she felt home for the woman's body whom was protecting her own. "How did we switch bodies." She husked out.

"Deanna and Beverly were finally going to take a well deserved vacation. They were planning on beaming to a secure but unknown location for a month long stay." Commander Pricard explained his hands clasped behind him. "But for some unknown reason you four switched bodies." He frowned. "I do hope Q isn't up to his tricks again."

"Whom is Q?" Betty's right eye brow rose high. She gently pried the protective hands off of her body and moved to stand next to Veronica. Her hand meeting the other hand and intertwined their hands together.

"Q is an nigh-omnipotence being. He's very annoying." Commander Pricard couldn't hide the deep dislike from his voice. "He loves to play pranks on people. I'm pretty much afraid that he's playing one with you four at the moment."

"How do we get back into our own bodies?" Veronica frowned.

"If Q is involved then it may playing to his tune." Commander Pricard frowned. "Which won't be fun. But I'll make sure that he won't hurt you girls."

"Get me Q now!" Veronica demanded.

"What if it's not Q?" Betty broke in.

Commander Pricard sighed. "I all ready assigned Data to run every program to find out the solution to this."

"You said Earth?" Betty breathed in quickly.

Jean-Luc sighed. "Yes I did. Prepare yourselves." He turned towards the closed windows. "Slide back the cover." He spoke.

Both girls in the women's body let out a loud gasp in unison. "Welcome to the deep out space girls."

"This has to be such an surreal dream." Betty gasped out. "This is a new one for me."

"That's the last time I eat cold pizza before falling asleep." Veronica breathed out. She rubbed her eyes. "Seriously time to wake up now."

"I'm sorry to say girls but this is very real." Jean-Luc spoke up. "Everyone on board knows what is going on. They won't expect you to behave like Doctor Crusher or Counselor Tori."

Veronica pinched her arm and she let out a hiss. "Not dreaming. Great." She breathed out. Her eyes never leaving the sight out of the window. She still couldn't believe that she was seeing a vast dark sea of stars.

Betty finally turned her eyes away from the most awe inspiring sight in front of her. "What about back home. I highly doubt anyone whom knows us are going to believe that two grown women are inside our bodies."

"Beverly and Deanna are quite aware of the situation. They won't destroy your lives. Matter of fact they are fully prepared to live lives of other people." Jean-Luc gently smiled.

"Commander Picard you are wanted on deck."

"I'm sorry girls but I must attend this. I'll be back as soon as I can." Commander Picard; "Feel free to roam and explore the ship. Like I said everyone on board is fully aware of your situation. They won't expect anything from you." With that he turned and left the room.

The two girls in fully grown women's bodies simply silently stared into each other's shocked eyes.


End file.
